Reason
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Liam has questions that only Wilhelm can answer. Liam/Wilhelm  past live of William/Spike


Title: Reason

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: PG

Status: Complete

Pairings: Liam/Wilhelm (past live of William/Spike)

Warnings: Slash, I did not write in an accent. I would screw it up! But do people really hear their own accents?, fighting!

Spoilers: None

Summary: Liam has questions that only Wilhelm can answer

A/N: Fifth One-shot after Beginnings. Order isn't crucial!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Reason

* * *

><p>They started fighting after the winter. Liam knew it was his fault. He was being an ass. He admitted to himself that he was confused. About his sexuality, about Wilhelm's intentions, about his salvation. For a while, Liam was alright with being confused. He thought it would work itself out, but when it didn't he started getting angry. He fought. Fought with his father. Fought with sailors. Fought with Will. He hated it. Sometimes the fighting was just minor words. Sometimes they gave him black eyes. He juggled being pissed at Wilhelm with trying to continue with their relationship. He held his anger back so much. Just stewed. He watched Will flirt with girls. He drank with him in silence. Until it was too much and he just spat at him.<p>

Then he couldn't do that anymore. His relationship with Will had gone from good to chaos. Avoiding his friend, punching his friend, stealing kisses from his friend, and rutting against his friend in strange places; that was their relationship. He wasn't even sure he could call his friend his friend anymore. Except it was Will. Even though Will was rightfully pissed at him, he still smiled that smile at him. There was hope in Will's eye every time Liam looked at him. Maybe Will knew how confusing this was for him? Is that why Will was so easy on him? Always letting Liam back with a smile and kisses?

It all hit a head when Will and his uncle came over in March to help deliver his brother's first daughter. The pregnancy was troublesome, but Will's uncle was the best doctor around and he had come straight over when Beth started in labor. Usually births were considered women's work, but Will's Uncle had delivered most of the children in Galway and he saved many wives and children. Liam's father and brothers were waiting outside the house when Liam approached from his uncle's fields. He had been in charge of rounding up the herd and getting them in the pen so only the dogs had to watch them. Will was also outside. His Uncle sent him out because this birth was too unusual to be a learning experience.

Will sat with Beth's brothers and picked at his nail. Peter was creating a hole in the ground. Liam tried to ignore him and went to sit with his brothers James and Gordon. He rubbed the dirt from his nails. He could hear noises from in the house, but he paid them no mind they weren't his wife and child in there.

"Hello." Liam jumped. Beside him Wilhelm was making himself comfortable. Liam closed his mouth and stood walking to the end of the garden. His father and brothers didn't pay him any attention.

Will didn't follow him right off, but soon he was right next to Liam walking with him. Liam tried to make turns and throw Will off, but it didn't work. Will was glued to his side. Liam finally shoved him to the ground at the end of the road and crouched over him to hit him hard against the check. "Liam!" Then Will was fighting back. He was fast and quick and got some hard punches in. Will was still little, but he obviously had experience fighting. Liam fought right back with him until he got too tired and he just fell to his hands and knees and bellowed loudly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Will spat. Liam heard him pace for a moment before turning to leave, but stopped a few feet away and came back. He grabbed Liam's shoulders and shook him. "I want to know what's wrong you bastard!"

Liam looked at Will finally looked at him. Tears burned in Liam's eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He didn't hate Will anymore. He wasn't angry. He was sick of fighting him. He started shaking after a bit, but he didn't start crying.

"You're a mess." Wilhelm stood bringing Liam to his feet. He glanced behind Liam and shrugged. "No one will notice you missing for a bit," Wilhelm said out loud and then led Liam back towards the fields. Liam felt numb, but followed him out. He needed to talk to Will anyway and away from his family was best just in case he did something stupid.

They only went a little way up the road not even half the distance to the fields. Will took a step back and tilted his head waiting for an answer. That's what Liam wanted, an answer! "I want to know what you're doing?"

"You where the one that attacked me!" Wilhelm remained glaring hauntingly.

"I don't mean with that. You're driving me crazy. You with your girls and games. Then, what we do." Liam gulped his mouth suddenly so dry. "I don't know what it is."

"Oh that." Will's demeanor suddenly changed completely. He smiled brilliantly and relaxed. "You finally need it out there, the reason, right?"

"Sure, I do. It's confusing me so much." Liam shrugged feeling bewildered again not just because of Will's changed attitude, but also that amazing smile.

"The reason. It's so simple." Wilhelm leaned forward until his cheek was pressed to Liam's and his lips were next to Liam's ear. So Liam put his hands on Will's thin waist. "I love you."


End file.
